With rapid development of television technologies, the television industry undergoes network television and smart television stages, and has entered an age of cloud televisions. However, many people watch television programs alone, which make them lonely and bored. The lack of fun in watching the television programs may even keep them away from televisions. A method to re-attract users and persistently keep the users is urgently demanded in the television field. Currently, many companies have developed television social software installed on smart mobile devices (such as mobile phones and PADs), and use the smart mobile devices as a secondary screen of the television, expecting to achieve the above goals.
Existing television social software falls into two categories. For a first category, after watching a certain program of a television station, a user can search for the station and the program in the software, and can obtain relevant information introduction and an extended content of the program. However, the software is not intelligent enough and what program the user watches cannot be automatically acquired. For a second category, the software can identify, through a voiceprint or a station logo, what program is currently displayed on the television, and can automatically display relevant information introduction and an extended content of the program for the user. Although the software does not require the user to actively search for the program, it is limited by the distance and its identification may be inaccurate.
Moreover, the two categories of television social software have some common disadvantages as follows.
Generally, the back server of the television social software contains only electronic program guide (EPG) information, so that the television social software can obtain relevant information only about a current live television program by time and television station querying to obtain the EPG information. During network movie and music playing, webpage browsing, and APP software login, since the back server of the television social software does not have data of these network resources, the television social software cannot display and extend the information. In this case, both the two categories of television social software have the defect of being incapable of enabling the secondary screen to vary along with the television content.
In addition, television social software based on live television programs cannot control the progress of a program, e.g., the content and its next content. This type of software rarely has the capability of remotely controlling a television. In the view of a cloud television, which has lots of complicate functions, it is very inconvenient for the user to operate a television. Therefore, the two categories of television social software fail to fundamentally solve the problems in remote control of a television.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.